


Das Ende

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Harry sucht nach Severus Snape...





	Das Ende

Harry war völlig erschöpft, doch gleichzeitig aufgewühlt und bis ins Mark erschüttert. Obschon zerschlagen wanderte er durch die rauchenden Ruinen von Hogwarts. Soviele Tote! Er hatte das Gefühl für jeden einzelnen verantwortlich zu sein. Ja, Voldemort war besiegt und nun endlich tot. Aber der Preis dafür…der Preis. Er war hoch. Unerträglich hoch.  
Aber eines musste er noch tun. Mit Mühe und hinkend ging er weiter. Er musste ihn in Sicherheit bringen. Seinen Helfer, Lebensretter. Ja, und auch Held. Das war er gewesen.  
Und er hatte es nicht begriffen. Bis zuletzt. Wie dumm, wie blind war er gewesen!  
Dieser unbequeme und verbitterte, sarkastische Professor. Potions-Meister. Doppelspion. Totesser. All das und mehr. Er hatte ihn nie verstanden, bis jetzt. Und er würde ihn auch nie ganz fassen können.   
Harry schleppte sich weiter. Auch die peitschende Weide rauchte noch, viele Äste verkohlt. Er kroch durch den Gang sehr langsam zur heulenden Hütte. Hier war er gestorben. Hier hatte er Harry seine Erinnerungen übergeben. Ihm geholfen was zu tun übrig war. Und zu guter Letzt offenbart was er über all die Jahre meisterhaft verborgen hatte. Seine Rolle in diesem grausamen Spiel. Harry wurde schneller.   
Und da…und da….war nichts. Nur noch eine eingetrocknete Blutlache. Welch ein qualvoller Tod. Harry schüttelte es auch jetzt noch bei der Erinnerung an den grausamen Biss der Schlange.   
Snape war nicht mehr da! Wer hatte den Toten weggebracht? Harry hatte Angst. Zuletzt war Snape für beide Seiten ein gehasster, gefürchteter und verfolgter Mann. Es war Harrys Verantwortung, für seine Rehabilitation und ein ehrenvolles Begräbnis zu sorgen. Wenn, ja wenn er nicht zu spät war!  
Er suchte noch den ganzen Abend, überall, bis zur völligen Erschöpfung.

 

 

Ratlos und verzweifelt streifte Harry am nächsten Tag durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Überall hier lagen noch die Trümmer. Verletzte und Tote waren endlich geborgen worden. Und er hatte Snapes Leichnam nicht gefunden. Es machte ihm Sorgen. Wenn er sonst nichts mehr tun konnte für ihn, der soviel auf sich genommen hatte. Aber zumindest für ein ordentliches Begräbnis wollte er sorgen! Noch wussten nicht alle, was Snape wirklich getan hatte. Der Gedanke er würde verscharrt oder unwürdig behandelt liess Harry schaudern. Allerdings hätte er es vermutlich erfahren, hätte jemand anders ihn gefunden….  
Gedankenverloren ging er dahin, als sich neben ihm geräuschlos ein doppelflügeliges Tor bildete. Der Raum der Wünsche?? Harry stand und starrte. Ein grosses, reich verziertes Portal hatte sich aufgetan. Wie ein Kirchentor. Lautlos öffnete es sich. Er trat zögernd ein……das Tor schloss sich hinter ihm wieder. Tatsächlich glaubte er in einer Kirche zu stehen. Und da war er: Snape, aufgebahrt. Der Raum war von zahlreichen Kerzen erleuchtet. Die Wände waren mit den farbenfrohen Bannern von Hogwarts und den Hauswappen geschmückt. Harry trat näher.  
Snape war gekleidet wie zu Lebzeiten, in Schwarz, aber diesmal war seine Kleidung wie neu, der Stoff glänzte. Um seinen Hals verbarg ein grüner Schal mit dem Slytherin-Wappen seine Wunde. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in beiden Händen. An seinem Gehrock befestigt waren die diversen Abzeichen und Auszeichnungen seines Lebens. Hogwarts Professor, ausgezeichneter Potions-Meister, ein Abzeichen seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten in den dunklen Künsten. Sogar ein Abzeichen mit dem Symbol des Phoenix Ordens. Eine schwarz-goldene Samtschärpe zeugte von seiner Zeit als Schulleiter.   
Snape wirkte wie schlafend, fast hatte Harry Angst er schlüge die Augen auf und würde ihn wie üblich aus irgendeinem Grund mit beissendem Spott in der Stimme zurechtweisen. Aufmerksam betrachtete Harry dieses Gesicht. Wo war sein Hass geblieben? Weg, verschwunden. Er empfand nur noch Trauer, Schuld und das Bedauern über die zu späte Erkenntnis was Snape alles für ihn und alle anderen getan hatte. Unter Einsatz seines Lebens, ständig in Gefahr. Ohne jemals eine Gegenleistung oder nur einen Dank erhalten zu haben. Im Gegenteil. Gehasst, verkannt und ständig als Verräter verdächtigt. Harry krampfte sich im Innersten alles zusammen. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick.  
Im Tod wirkte Snape entspannt, wie gelöst. Jetzt konnte er es glauben, dies war der Mann der all dies getan hatte. Als Wiedergutmachung und für seine Liebe zu Harrys Mutter Lily.  
Verwundert bemerkte Harry eine breite weisse Strähne in den sonst rabenschwarzen Haaren.   
„Verzeihen sie mir“ sprach er stockend in die Stille des Raums. Und - „Danke“   
Kurz flammten die Kerzen hell auf, tauchten den Toten in ein warmes, goldenes Licht. Nein, es war keine Einbildung gewesen.  
Offensichtlich hatte Hogwarts selbst dafür gesorgt, das dieser aussergewöhnliche Mann vor unwürdiger Behandlung nach seinem Tod geschützt wurde. Harry war sicher, er würde ihn hier wiederfinden. Erst musste die Welt erfahren was Professor Severus Snape für sie getan hatte. Nicht warum. Aber was. Damit er zumindest nach seinem Tod die Achtung erfuhr die er sich verdient hatte. Nach einem langen Moment stiller Andacht, ging Harry.  
Das Portal schloss sich hinter ihm mit einem leisen Geräusch und verschmolz umgehend mit der Mauer.  
Harry atmete auf. Nun konnte er erst einmal schlafen.


End file.
